A trip to McGonagall's office
by TheGingernut
Summary: When James, Lottie and Lily get into a fight with the Goyle children again. The parents are called down to see Minnie, but will everything go to plan?


A trip to McGonagall's office. 

It was a sunny Friday afternoon, Eva Black-Weasley was sat outside reading a book while her husband was at work. She was just getting to the good part when the doorbell went. Knowing who it was she opened the door with a wide smile, standing in the doorway was Ginny Potter. She and Ginny had been planning to get together for a while now. They were just settling down when 2 owls flew into the house and dropped letters into their hands. Opening hers she read..

Dear Mrs Weasley,

I am writing to inform you of a fight that you daughter took part in. Along with numerous other members of the family, Charlotte took part in a duel with one, Gwendolyn Goyle. We must ask you and Mr Weasley to come down to my office while we sort this out.

Thank you.

Minerva McGonagall.

Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Fight. Of course, she got into a fight. She looked up at Ginny who was still reading hers.

"Fighting. Honestly, those kids. He doesn't discipline them at all! Praises them if anything!" Ginny muttered to herself, but of course she knew who she was talking about, Gregory Goyle. Gwendolyn's father. Her kids have had a long history of trouble with the Goyle's. Mostly due to the fact that the father praises the son for being a bully.

After her a Ginny collected Harry and Fred they apparated to Hogwarts where they were greeted with the angry faces of their kids arguing with the Goyle's. Eva and Ginny, stepping in to put an end to the argument got more than they bargained for when once they told them to stop Annie Goyle slapped Ginny across the face. "Don't you dare threaten my kids!"

"Threaten your kids. THREATEN YOUR KIDS! SHE WAS STOPPING THEM WAS HAVING AN ALL OUT BRAWL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CORRIDOR!" Eva screamed at Annie

At this everybody was stunned into silence, even McGonagall who had just stepped out of her office.

There were mixed reactions coming from everywhere.

Harry was clenching his fists, desperately trying not to hit Gregory Goyle's smirking face.

Fred was tied between hitting Gregory and restraining Eva.

Eva was very tempted to go up to Annie Goyle and slap her in the face. Fred, sensing what she wanted to do restrained her.

The Potter and Weasley kids were stunned into silence. Lily Luna looked like she wanted to hurt Annie, very badly. Lottie's reaction was rather similar except hers was about Gregory's smirking face and she did something about it. She went up to Gregory Goyle and kicked him in the nuts.

Almost everyone in the hall, with the exception of the Goyle's had to stifle their laughter. Even Professor McGonagall had to hide a smile.

"No need to overreact and slap Aunt Ginny. Honestly, you'd think you were 16 years old." Lottie said with an impassive face.

Gregory was now red in the face. Annie turned to face Lottie "YOU JUST ATTACKED MY HUSBAND YOU FOUL LITTLE IMP!" she screeched at Lottie. Whilst everybody had to block their ears at the sound Annie was emitting Lottie's face stayed void of emotion. With a sigh he stood up so she was eye level with Annie "I'd rather be a foul little imp than a woman like you" she said "Oh, and that wasn't an attack, I can show you one if you like though."

She then sat back down and watched as Annie's face steadily got redder and redder.

"Shall we enter." The stern voice of Professor McGonagall called out. Everybody in the room span around, they had almost forgotten she was there.

Once they were into her office, she summoned enough chairs so they can all sit down.

"Alright" she began "I think you know why we are all here. There was a fight earlier on today. Apparently Miss Goyle, thought it would be funny to trip Charlotte in the hall causing her to break her arm. Lily who was with her tried to help her up but it appeared that Mr Goyle had levitated her into the air. Once Mr Potter saw what they were doing to Lily, he disarmed them and proceeded to catch Lily, leading to the fight." She paused to glare in the Goyle's direction "Mr Goyle, I want you to know that both of your children will be in detention for the foreseeable future. You may leave now"

Once they had all left the office Eva grabbed Lottie and pulled her into a hug. "Excellent job sweetie, nice kick! Now, are you sure your alright. Professor mentioned that you broke your arm." "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey mended it in 10 minutes"

After bidding their children goodbye the adults apparated to the Burrow where Mrs Weasley was waiting to hear all about what happened.

"Honestly, no discipline at all!" she said as she was clearing away.

They couldn't have agreed with her more.

**Hello, please review! And I'm sorry if I got Crabbe and Goyle mixed up, I don't remember which one died. Anyways.. Please review!**

**~TheGingernut. **


End file.
